In harsh environments, such as extreme cold, extreme heat, or exposure to impact or vibration, many users wear multi-layered protective gloves that are bulky and lower dexterity in the use of the wearer's fingers and thumb. Even in such harsh environments, many users still have the need to operate small keyboards, keypads, and/or capacitive touch screen devices as part of their job function or the activity in which they are engaged. With current protective gloves, this need to operate certain devices requiring dexterity often results in the removal of the protective glove in order to complete this function, exposing the hand to the very elements being protected by the glove. Consequently, there is a need for a glove that provides both protection from harsh environments and the ability to operate with dexterity certain devices, such as keyboards, keypads, and/or capacitive touch screens without the need to remove the glove.